Higher Forces
by Tess 4 5
Summary: They were forced into it. There was no escape. Chief Super Intendant Jean Innocent, DI Robbie Lewis, DS James Hathaway and Dr. Laura Hobson had to take part in a workshop in York. See how boring it was.


**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Lewis stories – they belong to ITV and all their writers. I've just let me sick mind travel. This is for the entertainment of all and not written for commercial purposes.

Please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

Reviews and comments are very welcome!

Oh, and sorry about that creepy picture... ;-)

* * *

They were forced into it. There was no escape. Chief Super Intendent Jean Innocent, DI Robbie Lewis, DS James Hathaway and Dr. Laura Hobson had to take part in a workshop in York. See how boring it was.

This story is in fact ignoring the developments in the real series and is dedicated to the times when I had my fun to let them get together in me own smutty mind.

Enjoy it!

* * *

.

* * *

They were forced into it. There was no escape.

* * *

Chief Superintendent Innocent had to admit to the Chief Constable that they too seldomly take part in those boring workshops. They were already a good team and neither of them was of the opinion that they had to learn how to cope with each other. But giving up she booked that workshop in York. It was called "A whole team - how could detectives and SOCO best act together and how could they be guided by their Chief Super". Brilliant. But it meant an extra day off.

A young uniformed PC was driving the van. Innocent was sitting in the passenger's seat and in the back Dr. Hobson and DI Lewis shared a bench in the middle while DS Hathaway had folded his long extremities on the rear bench seat.

Lewis was very aware that Hathaway watched him closely so he didn't even glance at Dr. Hobson the entire three hours drive if he was not directly addressing her in conversation. He won't give him the opportunity to give one of his witty remarks. Instead Hathaway continued his ambigous implementations about the title of that workshop.

It turned out to be as boring as expected but afterwards Innocent invited them for dinner - "at government expense" - and later they went to a nice pub where they splitted after some pints. Being his cousin Innocent stayed inside talking with the PC.

For it was a bright and sunny summer's day James, Robbie and Laura went out into the garden where James could smoke. They found a silent corner where they could openly discuss about that workshop, police work and detailed _pathologic disgustingnesses_, like James called it. They had one or two pints more and then another round and another one for the Queen.

"She's off." James slurred coming back from the gents.

"Huh?"

"The Chief Innocent is off and her PC too." he giggled making an all-meaning filthy gesture.

"They're cousins, James!" Laura scolded him.

"Wouldn't mean anything."

"I call her." Robbie took his mobile. "Oy!" He found some missed calls from their Chief Super. The call went straight to voicemail. "Naaaah..."

"So, it's an overnight stay?" James asked smirking. It was really late and they had to get a room and take the train to get home the next day.

But first another round would light up the situation.

* * *

They ended up tottering in the lobby of an expensive hotel with a thousand and one excuses addressed to the stoic night porter about their drunken state. This posh hotel wasn't their first choice but there were some seminars in York this week so every other hotel or B&B they had checked were fully booked.

To keep their costs as low as possible they booked a single and a double room. Unfortunately they couldn't get any twin room, so James and Robbie had to share a bed.

"I don't want to share the bed with you, Daaad." James mocked a cantankerous boy. "Couldn't you sleep with Mum?" he snorts a laugh about his pun.

Laura blushed.

"Alright, you cheeky sod, we'll get you another drink at the bar so you could fall asleep faster next to me." Robbie rumbled.

Robbie turned and put an arm around Lauras shoulders. Inspired by the amount of alcohol Laura had been flirting the entire evening with James and Robbie and Robbie started to like that. As was Laura. She had sensed that he had even shown some jealousy when she quipped with James. They talked and giggled on their swaying way to the bar and didn't notice that James had turned on the heel.

* * *

"Little James already had enough." James said to the still stoic night porter and let him hand him the key to the single room

"I'm not disturbing Mum's and Dad's togetherness." James said. The night porter said nothing.

"...but a man of understanding remains silent." James said. The night porter remained stoically silent.

James nodded and then shook his head, turning to the lift. "Whatever."

* * *

Arriving at the hotel bar they finally noticed that James wasn't behind them. To the relief of the poor bartender who had rather just turned to call it a day they only had one more drink and went back to the reception desk.

"Have you seen the young one?" Robbie asked steadying himself at the desk.

"The young one has already excused himself to his room." the night porter answered stoically.

"Didn't he say anything?"

"He said that little James, I assume that is him, already had enough. And that he won't disturb Mum's and Dad's togetherness. I assume that is you."

With a badly hidden smirk he handed them the second key for the double room.

"Have a nice stay, Sir. Ma'am."

In the lift with some late night adequate romantic lift music Laura's alcoholically blurred mind made her giggle helplessly.

_It is quite a situation_, she thought.

Robbie looked awkward. He dearly hoped that there was a big sofa in the double room. He could not share a bed with Laura. He had just recently discovered that she meant more to him than just a very good friend but didn't know yet if that feeling was mutual. And it was really not yet the time to share a bed. He was deeply afraid of his physical reactions on that kind of situation.

They went to the single room first and knocked. But the loud and constant snoring sounding through the door told them they wouldn't wake James.

* * *

"Let me help you, Inspector." Robbie, nearly as drunk as his Sergeant, had his difficulties with the key so Laura took over and opened the door to the double room. With the first glance around he detected that there were only two armchairs and no sofa. He moaned inwardly.

Laura patted his arm and chuckled. "We're too drunk anyway, Robbie, you'll fall asleep in an instant."

"I have no sleep wear." he slurred and rushed into the bathroom. Luckily they offered all needed toilettery including toothbrushes.

When he came back Laura had already split up the bed into one side with the folded bed-cover and the other side with the folded duvet.

"You have the choice." she said with an inviting gesture while she went into the bathroom.

Robbie took off his clothes, except his boxers, of course, and quickly rushed under the bed-cover.

Laura was glad that she had brought her forensic bag to the workshop and now could change into the disposal overall she always had as a spare for her proper one.

"Ta daaa!" she said entering the bedroom.

Robbie laid on the outer edge of his side. He already had pulled the bed-cover all the way up to his chin. _Oy! She's naked underneath._ he thought._ I could never again look at her at a crime scene without having _that_ on me mind. _He lopsidedly smiled._  
_

_Gosh, I would be so pleased if I could see more of his chest._ Laura was startled by her own thought but then wiped it away as alcohol driven. She clumsily climbed the bed on the other side and switched off the light.

"Good night, Robbie." she mumbled and was very much aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"G'night, Laura." he croaked and turned his back to her. His body already showed some feared physical reactions.

* * *

Sometime in the early morning, it was still dark and a sleepy glance at the alarm clock on the night stand told her it was not yet time to get up, Laura woke and found herself under the bed cover, her front cuddled against Robbies back and her arm, held by his hand, laid around his chest.

Startled she carefully freed her arm, climbed off the bed, nearly fell stumbling over the duvet on the floor and rushed to the loo.

When she returned she first thought about taking the duvet again but then she decided upon cuddling back under the bed-cover and towards Robbie.

_I can pretend I didn't wake up and it was not intended and it had been too cold without the duvet which obviously accidentally slipped off the bed. Half of that story is true anyway._

And it would be so much more pleasant than sleeping alone. His aftershave mixed up with his own personal scent and it made Laura stay awake for a little longer. She nuzzled into the back of his neck.

Eventually she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time she woke up was not because of a personal need but something tickled her ear.

She felt Robbies front slightly pressed into her back and his arm laid around her waist. His nose was so near to her ear that she could hear him steadily breathing.

Laura shifted just a little and his hand pressed onto her belly.

_Whoa! He's not sleeping._ she thought but then heard a silent snoring and calmed again.

"Val." he mumbled.

_Bollocks!_ Laura cursed in her mind. Throughout the entire evening he seemed to be relaxed and enjoying her presence but now he had his late wife on his mind and in his dreams again. She told herself to enjoy the remaining moments of this quite comfortable situation and then forget about Robbie. _He'll never let go of his dead wife._

She cuddled even closer into his front and indeed enjoyed his nearness. His nose now blew his warm breath onto the skin somewhere between her neck and her shoulder.

Being positioned in this endearing way against Robbie Laura soon was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Laura?"

She was wide awake again. _Gosh, he's not sleeping now!_ Sleep was what she pretended immediately, hoping that Robbie would not hear her pounding heart, but again she recognised his steady breathing and that he still was sleeping.

His hand stroked gently over her stomach, an inch beneath her breasts. It shot through her mind that she would love to open the zipper of her overall so she could feel his hand on her bare skin.

Laura felt his lips brushing her ear when he said her name again.

"Laura..."

He had said it with so much emotion and affection and even passion that this time it caused a warm feeling in her abdomen.

"Are you awake, Robbie?" Laura asked hardly audible. His answer were more steady breaths into her ear.

She fought with herself but then she gave in and actually zipped her overall open and guided his hand back onto her belly.

_You're insane, Laura._ she scolded herself surpressing a chuckle and relished the feeling of his hand on her skin.

This hand eventually increased the pressure and then tenderly caressed her with its fingertips. Laura felt something very personal pressing into her back. Her own body responded pleasingly to that touch.

"Oh, Laura." he whispered kissing her ear and her neck underneath it.

* * *

_This dream feels so real._ Robbie thought. _I can even scent her._

His hand went to her breast and Laura sighed with pleasure.

This made him jump. He woke up fully, quickly drew his hand away from her dangerously soft skin and after regaining all his senses he noticed what his dream had caused in his loin and stuttered his excuses.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I didn't mean to... Oh, god, I'm so sorry... That was not... Sorry!"

Laura pretended to wake up.

"Hmmm?" She slowly closed the overall again as if she thought it went open by accident. She tried hard to give him the security that she might not have become aware of what he did and what he obviously was regretting now. _What a pity... _she thought._  
_

Robbie got up and rushed into the bathroom. He had quite some difficulties on the loo.

_Gods, where have I manoeuvered meself into. I can't have a grope with Laura._ He cursed. _Yes, I can! _"No!"_  
_

Laura had heard him. "What?"

"...nothin'!"

He came back and noticed that she had put away the bed-cover and instead spread the duvet across both sides of the bed. She laid on her side, facing the empty space next to her.

She didn't dare to look up. Otherwise she feared to fear him. He obviously was very uncomfortable with the situation.

He slid under the blanket and stayed on the outer edge.

"Sorry." he murmured and again turned his back to her. " 'night!"

"M-hmm." Laura was disappointed. _His touches had felt so genuine and now he's gone into his shell again._

* * *

For a while they laid there, both fully awake.

"Robbie?" Laura got no answer.

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered.

"No." he whispered back.

"Neither am I."

They fell silent again.

"Robbie?"

"Hm?"

"I can't get back to sleep."

"Neither can I." he sighed.

They fell silent again.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"What did I actually do and why did you actually pretend to sleep?"

"You noticed?" she chuckled.

"I'm a Detective, Dr. Hobson."

Laura kept silent and bit her lower lip.

_Now she's biting her lower lip._ Staring into the darkness of the room he recalled her face. Then Robbie switched on the light again and turned to Laura.

"Well?" _This will be quite an interrogation._

"I sensed you felt awkward and shocked and I wanted to let you feel safe with the belief that I hadn't noticed... where your hand was lingering."

A thought shot through Robbies mind. _Maybe she had liked it._

"How long?" Robbie looked puzzled.

"Quite a while." Laura smiled mischievously. This situation went into a direction she was highly pleased with.

"So you liked it?"

Laura bit her lower lip again and nodded, still with that mischievous smile in her face. _Now, what will you make of it, Robbie Lewis?!_

"Good." It was a simple, absentminded statement. Robbies face openly showed his working brain. _She really liked it. But what have I done? And for how long? Did I say something? She liked it. I can't believe it. Should I actually... What if..._ He sighed. "And what did I do in... being inside of your overall?"

He saw that Laura blushed a little. She cleared her throat. "You were obviously dreaming about..." _I have to say it, he has to cope with it._ "...Val. You said her name. And then you... cuddled and caressed my belly. And I think it's my turn to apologize." Her eyes drifted to the wall behind Robbie.

"Apologize?"

"Well... umm... actually_ I_ opened up the zipper and positioned your hand back on the skin of my belly." Laura forced herself to keep eye-contact. In the end it was not too difficult. There was a certain softness in his eyes that reassured her she could not be totally wrong.

"What else did you do?" he went on with his interview with a calm voice that absolutely not mirrored his churned feelings.

"Nothing. Really." _Sadly._

"What else did _I_ do? Did I talk more?"

Laura went purple and could not hold his gaze anymore.

"Right. What did I say?"

Laura kept silent.

"Laura?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"Exactly this."

"What?" Robbie felt impatience rising. Laura was hard to interrogate.

"Well, you said _Laura_." Laura inhaled. "Three times. And then you started kissing my ear and my neck. That was when I decided you were allowed to stroke my belly without the cloth between."

"Oy."_ I called her name? And stroked her belly? What on earth was I thinking? I was dreaming._ "It was a dream."

"Indeed." Laura smiled again. She closed her eyes. She had said and done enough. Now it should be his turn.

Robbie did nothing but think what he should do next and remained silent and still.

"Robbie?" Laura opened her eyes again.

"Hm?"

"You're going to fall off the bed if you're not shifting nearer to the centre." Laura could tell by his slightly widening eyes that Robbie noticed the pun.

"Oh, umm, yes." he shifted closer to Laura and the mixed smell of the last remainders of her yesterday's perfume and her own personal scent intensified.

"It's that scent." he whispered and closed his eyes. "Even in my dream I've smelled your scent and..."

Laura shifted another inch nearer to Robbie. "And?" she breathed.

"And... I suddenly felt something..."

"Which is...?!"

Disappointment laid in his voice. "...which is now standing between us." Robbie did not intend to say this ambiguity and he actually meant the awkwardness after he woke up. And he still feared that Laura might not want to deepen that situation.

Hearing her chuckles he opened his eyes again and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

"You mean you..." she glanced down over the duvet and shifted another inch nearer. "...suddenly felt something arising?"

Laura chuckled again.

Robbie got the wrong impression and fumed. A wrinkle of anger appeared on his forehead. _She is having fun bothering me._ "Sorry, and actually yes, and actually there is nothing funny about it. I do apologize for me rude behaviour just this minute. I did not plan to have it come this way but sometimes men do have certain dreams and..."

"...and sometimes women do have certain dreams, too, Robbie." Laura suddenly had a lump in her throat. "And if you won't stop that barmy little speech of yours..." she whispered now. "...and kiss me, then I have to come to the impression that _my_ certain dreams never will come true."

Laura didn't want her voice sounding so desperate but though he still was not sure if his ears weren't betraying him Robbies brain finally but slowly started to unknot.

"What?"

"Gosh, Robbie, I want you to _please_ kiss me, you daft bloke!" With that Laura finally shifted against his chest and captured his lips with hers.

What had been standing between them now pressed firmly into her groin.

* * *

Surprised by that sudden contact Robbies body stiffened. Unfazed by this Laura wound her arms around his waist and kept kissing him so after this short moment of shock his body loosened and his lips were responding the kiss. He finally let go of his concerns.

Feverishly his hands roamed her body. She rolled her leg around his and ground herself into his loin.

Laura tried to open the overall again but they were too close to each other.

"Let me help you, pet." Robbie whispered. Then he gently pushed Laura onto her back and pulled the zipper.

* * *

At the rising of the new day's sun Robbie pressed her into the mattress and Laura arched her body against him.

Together they stumbled into the abyss of desire.

* * *

At full daylight at about nine thirty a.m. his mobile buzzed. Robbie freed himself from the entangling limbs of the little woman next to him and answered the call with a very ruffled voice.

"Lewis."

_"Sorry to interrupt you, Sir. Where are you?"_

"Still in bed, Hathaway. It's..." he glanced at the alarm clock and cursed.

_"You should wake mum and come down, Sir. Otherwise you sure have to pay another night. Or shall I leave without you, Sir? Probably you would like to have a nice weekend with Mum and..."_

"Oh, shut up!" Robbie disconnected and plonked back onto his pillow.

"Hathaway?" Laura mumbled and sleepily raked her fingers through the hair on his chest. She really didn't want to have this whole situation come to an end. "What's the time?"

"It's time to get up and face the cheeky sod at breakfast. Nine thirty. So it's just a quick shower and off we go."

Robbie smiled down to a very satisfied grinning Laura. _Finally..._ he thought. He was quite pleased with the situation.

"Let's stay another night." she said challenging.

"To give Hathaway all the more reasons for his witty remarks?"

"So you want to keep this to ourselves?"

"You?"

Laura shook her head. "He would find out anyway, believe me."

* * *

They got up and rushed through the morning wash.

While Laura stood under the shower and he carefully shaved his chin with one of those cheap disposable razors his mobile buzzed again.

"Hathaway, we're on our way." he said eagerly without having looked at the caller ID.

_"Lewis?"_ Innocent asked. _"Where are you?"_

"Oh, morning, Ma'am." Lewis blushed. "I'm still in the... in York. Sorry, Ma'am, I've missed your calls and..."

"What?" Laura asked. She hadn't heard the mobile and was not aware that he talked to the Chief Super.

_"What's that sound? Have I catched you in the shower?"_

Robbie blushed. "Umm, err, yes..."

_"Turn it off and save water, Lewis. And I expect you in my office this afternoon. Both of you. And inform Hathaway."_

* * *

James had already finished breakfast and returned from smoking outside. He smirked.

" 'mornin', mum and dad. You enjoyed the night?"

"Shut up, James." both said in unison.

The addressed grinned broadly. "...and over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity."

* * *

Innocent looked from one to the other. She had just reprimanded DI Lewis and DS Hathaway for their improper boozing after the workshop in York and voiced her indignation that Dr. Hobson had encouraged or even not stopped them. She instructed her detectives to write detailed summaries about that workshop.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Lewis said.

Hathaway nodded.

Then Innocents face softened.

"Now, apart from that, I hope you have enjoyed your overnight stay." She smiled at Laura and Robbie. Certainly she sensed the new situation between them. She was a detective after all.

"Well, Ma'am, " Robbie said with a deadly glare at James who was smirking again. "...we were forced into it. There was no escape."

* * *

.

* * *

...

The bible quotes: Proverbs 11:12 and Colossians 3:14


End file.
